everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler Swatts
Tyler Swatts is the son of the tailor from The Valiant Little Tailor, the 20th tale the Grimm Brothers recollected. Made by Phantom Dusclops'92. Character Personality Tyler is a huge liar. Most of the time he is telling some madeup tale of the great things he does. But obviously he is not always lying: if he did, his school results would be pretty bad, and saying bullcrap is not everything in your life. Appearance Tyler is short and not too fat, with reddish hair in a pageboy haircut and brown eyes. Fairytales - The Valiant Little Tailor How the story goes A tailor is preparing to eat some jam, but when flies settle on it, he kills seven of them with one swipe of his hand, or "blow." He makes a belt describing the deed saying "Seven at one blow." Inspired, he sets out into the world to seek his fortune. The tailor meets a Giant who assumes that "Seven at one blow" refers to seven men. The giant challenges the tailor. When the Giant squeezes water from a boulder, the tailor squeezes milk, or whey, from cheese. The Giant throws a rock far into the air, and it eventually lands. The tailor counters the feat by tossing a bird that flies away into the sky; the Giant believes the small bird is a "rock" which is thrown so far that it never lands. Later, the Giant asks the tailor to help him carry a tree. The tailor directs the Giant to carry the trunk, while the tailor will carry the branches. Instead, the tailor climbs on, so the Giant carries him as well, but it appears as if the tailor is supporting the branches. Impressed, the Giant brings the tailor to the Giant's home, where other giants live as well. During the night, the Giant attempts to kill the tailor by bashing the bed. However, the tailor, having found the bed too large, had slept in the corner. Upon returning and seeing the tailor alive, the other Giants flee in fear of the small man. The tailor enters the royal service, but the other soldiers are afraid that he will lose his temper someday, and then seven of them might die with every blow. They tell the King that either the tailor leaves military service or they will. Afraid of being killed for sending him away, the king instead sends the tailor to defeat two Giants along with a hundred horsemen, offering him half his kingdom and his daughter's hand in marriage if the tailor can kill the giants. By throwing rocks at the two Giants while they sleep, the tailor provokes the pair into fighting each other until they kill each other, at which time the tailor cuts a small mark near the giants' hearts. Seeking to prove the tailor and make him earn his reward, the King sends him after a unicorn, but the tailor traps it by standing before a tree, so that when the unicorn charges, he steps aside and it drives its horn into the trunk. The King subsequently sends him after a wild boar, but the tailor traps it in a chapel. With that, the King marries him to his daughter. The tailor's new wife hears him talking in his sleep and realizes that he is merely a tailor. The King promises to have him carried off. A squire warns the tailor, who pretends to be asleep and calls out that he has done all these deeds and is not afraid of the men behind the door. Terrified, they leave, and the King does not try to assassinate the tailor again. The tailor lives out his days as a king. How does Tyler come into it? The tailor and the princess had a son. Easy peasy. Relationships Family Tyler is strongly disliked from his mother, since he is clearly just like his dad. Friends Tiny the giant is Tyler's friend/servant. But is not his only friend, of course. His roommate Wulfric, for example (albeit he wants to stay alone to work on his stuff). Pets Tyler's pet is an anteater named Newton. Other Tyler kinda hates Blondie Lockes and Cedar Wood, who often revealed his lies. Outfits Basic Tyler usually wears a large white shirt with long sleeves, a beret filled with pins and black pants. Legacy Day Tyler wears a red tuxedo with a blue shirt underneath. Trivia *His birthday is February 20th. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:The Brave Little Tailor Category:Made in Phantom Dusclops'92 Category:Characters